Why We Stayed
by Protectors of Narnia
Summary: Set after Prince Caspian. Four girls from an Australian all-girls school land in the middle of Narnia and find the kings and queens. While they are staying with the kings and queens, the girls find out that there is another prophecy - one concerning them. Book is better than summary.
1. Friendly' Welcomes

**A/N: This is Hadam in conjunction with Daughter Of The Gods writing this story. So what'll happen is, I'll write one chapter and then Daughter Of The Gods will write one chapter. We love reviews so please please please review and don't forget to enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: 'Friendly' Welcomes**

"Give it BACK!"

Reena screamed as Gail held her pencil case over the edge of the balcony.

"Not until you give me my book back."

She reasoned.

"Come on Reena, just give the book back."

Eleanor said as she leant against the lockers beside Chantelle, giggling.

"Not until she gives me my pencil case back."

Reena told Eleanor, glancing at the two girls over at the lockers who were still giggling as they attempted to get out their homework for that night.

"What do we have? Science, maths, English and PE,"

Chantelle mumbled to herself as she grabbed out her books and put them in her bag, zipping it up.

"OK, swap."

Chantelle said, walking over to the edge of the balcony where Gail and Reena where shouting insults at each other.

"Swaaap."

Eleanor warned when Gail and Reena both threw pleading looks at Chantelle. Reena slowly handed the book to Chantelle and Gail made a grab for it.

"Uh, no,"

Eleanor said, before putting her hand out and looking at Gail expectantly. Gail huffed and handed her the pencil case. As fast as lightning, both the book and the pencil were snatched out of Eleanor and Chantelle's hands.

"OK then, let's go."

Chantelle sighed, sounding half exasperated. The others followed her after a lengthy packing session for Gail and Reena where Chantelle and Eleanor tried to keep the two from stealing each other's stuff the whole time. After about 15 minutes, the group finally left the locker area to get picked up by their parents. They walked down the stairs and onto the grassy area in front of the school where the table they always sat at was.

A light breeze picked up and the girls breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers that had been blown across by it. They relaxed, feeling their sweaty legs cooling down. What they _didn't _expect though was the wind to keep picking up, eventually landing on gale-force winds. The girls all looked at each other and started to panic, especially when the scenery around them started to blur. They stood in a little huddle waiting for the wind to subside. When it finally did, the girls found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"What the heck?"

Eleanor asked, slowly turning on the spot.

Everyone looked at Gail, the most adventurous of the four, who shrugged her shoulders and started walking through the trees. By now, the girls had all taken off their shoes and could hear the velvety grass beneath their feet. They made their way through trees covered in blossoms of every colour imaginable.

Three hours later, the girls had managed to make their way to the shoreline of wherever the heck they were and stood looking at a white castle. They looked closer at the castle and they saw people with goat's legs running out at them. Hang on, goats legs? The girls didn't have much time to think about this though because then everything went black.

* * *

"Owwww…"

Chantelle groaned as she put a hand to her head.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened; crazy mad goat people just knocked us out and then threw us in the dungeons!"

Gail yelled, obviously pissed that she was just beaten by a bunch of goat people.

"Calm down Gail,"

Eleanor told her friend, trying to stop herself from giggling,

"They're probably fairly highly trained. You know, since they seem to be the palace guards and stuff."

"But of course, to beat the almighty Gail, they must have been _really _powerful."

Reena interrupted. Gail glared at her friend and stood up; inspecting the lock on the door to the cage they were in. Just then, they heard a noise. Everyone jumped up, except Chantelle who must have gotten hit a lot harder than everyone else because she still looked a little concussed. A boy, around 25, with blonde hair and blue eyes, glanced at Chantelle, then the others who were standing in front of their cell, ready to fight. He shook his head.

"I am only here to ask you some questions,"

He spoke in a regal, slightly cocky manner that really, _really _pissed off Gail even more.

"I want you to know that you are obliged to answer all questions honestly or we have permission to keep you detained,"

Gail let out a small _'pfft'_

"As I was saying,"

He spoke a little louder,

"You need to answer all questions honestly and, if appropriate, you will be set free. First, how old are you?"

It was Reena who spoke up.

"14. Chantelle over here,"

She nodded in the direction of the girl lying on the floor,

"Will be 15 in two months."

The boy nodded his head.

"And where are you from? I mean do you come from this world or the other world?"

"Uhh… well, I assume we came from the other world since one moment, we were standing outside our school and then the next we were in the middle of a forest."

Reena answered back. Gail squeezed Reena's arm, mumbling,

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell him _everything_ about us?"

"Ahem,"

The boy said,

"Continuing on, I'm assuming you're from Australia from your accents?"

Reena nodded.

"And your intentions in Narnia are?"

This time, it was Gail who spoke up.

"Well, we were planning on burning down the forest, followed by taking over the world, then possibly killing you and then we were going to have tea."

Eleanor let out a short laugh and glared at the boy.

"We don't bloody know what our intentions are! We don't even know where we are! All we know is that one moment we were standing out the front of our school, waiting to be picked up, and then the next we were standing in the middle of a forest!"

"Peter?"

A voice that sounded like the sun itself called,

"What are you doing?"

A girl, about 17 with reddish-brown hair, came and stood beside the boy. She looked at the set look on Gail's face, Chantelle's semi-concussed state, the way Eleanor stood back looking annoyed and Reena's almost timid expression. And she smiled.

"So _you're _the ones I heard Caspian going on about. Welcome to Narnia. Peter, what were you doing?"

Peter looked hurriedly at his feet.

"I-er-Lucy-I-well-you know the threats we've been getting,"

He finally finished.

"Took you long enough,"

Gail told him, no hint of cheek at all. Lucy grinned even wider and looked at the blonde-haired girl in front of her. Lucy held her hand out expectantly.

"Fine."

Peter said, handing a set of keys over. Lucy freed the girls and they all came clambering out, including Chantelle who had just come out of her semi-concussed state.

"Well,"

Gail whispered to Chantelle,

"This is going to be interesting."

And with that, the girls, along with Peter and Lucy made their way up the stairs and into the main castle.


	2. Winning Fights

**A/N: ****So this is Daughter of the Gods writing chapter 2 (finally) for Why We Stayed. Don't have much to say so remember to Review and Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Winning Fights**

The girls made their way slowly up the stone steps watching carefully where they placed their next step as they tried to avoid looking like fools by falling down them again, which tended to happen often when it came to this group of girls. Gail and Chantelle eyed the blond boy known as Peter carefully, unsure whether or not to trust the guy.

"Here we are," Lucy muttered as she opened the wooden door leading into a rather large corridor.

"Peter why don't you inform, Susan, Edmund and Caspian about the girls, while I get them clean and dressed into something more, Narnian," Lucy asked her brother with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but I don't think Susan or Caspian will be happy about this though," He replied, getting only a shrug from Lucy before she beckoned the girls down the hall. Leading the girls down many twists and turns they soon arrived in front a beautifully decorated door.

"This is my room, I'll just grab some of my old clothes to wear before I show you where you will be staying," She informed the girls before slipping into the room. She quickly returned with a small bag of clothes before heading down the hall again with nothing more than a wave of her hand to signal to the group of friends to follow.

"Here we are, the guest quarters," Lucy told the girls, opening a large door leading into a lovely sitting room.

"There are six rooms to choose from, each with a bathroom. I'll be waiting here for you girls, don't take too long," Lucy says before taking a seat on one of the couch. The girls quickly picked their rooms before taking a nice shower. Gail was the first one out, wearing a black dress which brought out her grey eyes. Her blond hair was pulled into a simple bun which was already becoming loose. Next out was Reena. Her caramel-coloured hair was out spread across her purple dress, which showed off her brown eyes. Third out was Chantelle. She wore a pink dress which matched her green-blue eyes and her brown hair was half up half down. Last was Eleanor. She wore a white dress that matched her hazel eyes and her brown hair lay out with mini braids running through it which were still there from when she had done her hair this morning.

"Perfect," Lucy screamed as she looking at the girls. Chantelle and Eleanor smiled at each other adoring their dresses unlike Reena and Gail who despised anything of the sort.

"Let's go; my grumpy brother, sister and friend will be waiting for us," she said before running off, the others following close behind. Soon they reached the dining hall where three others sat waiting for their arrival.

"I see you are the children that we found just metres from our castle," A brunette asked as the four girls came to a stop in front of the table while Lucy took a seat. It took all the girls' effort not to give a sarcastic reply.

"Yes," Reena said nodding her head as she watched the boy carefully. He had very tanned skin and brown eyes. He looked around Peter's age.

"What are your intentions here," He continued causing the girls to smirk as Gail stepped forwards.

"Again with intentions. As I told your friend before, we are planning on burning down the forest, followed by taking over the world, then possibly killing you and then we were going to have tea. Once again we don't know what are bloody intentions are!" Gail shouted, making the brunette boy a little shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Well," the boy stuttered before Peter stepped in.

"I think it would be best if you left Narnia and didn't return. I'm sure the Calormenes would not mind a few rude girls," he told the girls confidently, earning a look from the brunette girl who had been silent the whole time. She looked around 22.

"Susan would you lead them out of the Castle," Peter told the girl as he caught her glare, sending one of his own her way.

"Fine," she huffed as she stood up and walked over to the girls. Just as they were about to leave, a boy around 19 came running in. His black hair was a mess, as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Wait, Wait, Wait," the boy said, examining the situation before him.

"Edmund, what is it now?" Peter asked.

"Peter, Caspian, take a look at this before you kick these girls out," He says handing a large book to the boys. Placing it on the table everyone gathered around it as Peter opened it to the bookmarked page. On the first page was a picture of Susan, Lucy, Peter, Caspian and Edmund. It showed them fighting a great war. Peter, Lucy, Susan and Caspian looked closely at it, as if trying to figure out which war it might have been.

"This war-" Lucy began.

"Hasn't happened yet, I know," Edmund finished as he turned the page. There, lying on the other page was Chantelle, Gail, Reena and Eleanor. They were also in the midst of a war. Pushing past, Eleanor take a look at the page closely flicking between the two. She then flicked to the pages before.

"Why aren't there any words like the other pages?" she asked Edmund as she flicked back to the page with their picture on it.

"Because it hasn't happened yet. Till this morning those two pictures weren't even in the book." He answered back look to the older boys.

"This means another war coming to your country, and we play a big role in it," Chantelle said smugly.

"And to think they were going to kick us out. Having second thoughts?" Reena said as they stood to face Caspian and Peter. Susan and Lucy stood behind them, sniggering beside Edmund who watched in amusement.

"Would you like us to stay and help, because you know we would be happy to leave and leave you to lose the war? Your choice really," Gail said after a moments silence.

"You can stay," Peter huffed as Caspian walked back to the table.

"Lucy, Susan, you can show them back to the rooms," Peter said before leaving the room himself.

"So it looks like were staying," Eleanor said as Lucy and Susan began to leave the room.

"This is going to be Awesome."


	3. The Nickname Doesn't Suit

**A/N: Hadam here, so I'm writing this chapter. So yeah… thank you to our special characters of our book and don't forget to review! (That's for everyone – not just our characters). ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: The Nickname Doesn't suit**

"Just through here, my lovelies,"

Susan said, stepping aside to reveal the doors to the guest quarters.

"Lovelies?"

Gail asked incredulously as she winced at the new nickname. Susan beamed at her, muttering to Lucy,

"They're so cute,"

"Cute?!"

Gail nearly shouted, yet again wincing at the title. The two older girls kept grinning at them as they went into their rooms.

Later that night, Susan and Lucy came to get the girls to come down to dinner. When they got to the dining room, Chantelle and Eleanor went and sat beside Susan and Lucy while Reena and Gail made a point of sitting as far away from Susan as possible – beside Edmund and Peter.

"So, darling,"

Edmund asked, addressing Gail,

"How did you get here?"

Gail glared at him.

CRACK!

Edmund brought his hand to his face as Gail punched him, breaking his nose.

"Do _not _call me darling again,"

Gail snarled, storming back up to her room. Peter and Caspian just sat there, their mouths hanging open.

After dinner, the girls headed back up to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight.

"Well, at least we can't say our lives are boring anymore,"

Eleanor said to Chantelle. Chantelle nodded in agreement before she opened the intricately carved door to her room and lay on her bed, thinking about what had happened that day. She sat up and went over to the dresser in the corner of the room, ruffling through various drawers.

"Surely there must be some sort of-"

She cut her mumbling short; holding up a white nightgown that looked like it would fit her. Chantelle smiled as she went into the ensuite and slipped the nightgown on, twirling. Yep, she was going to love the clothes they wore here. She went over and collapsed onto the bed, chuckling to herself as she wondered what Gail and Reena were thinking of the wardrobe choices. Well, they were certainly going to have fun. With those thoughts in swirling in her mind, Chantelle slipped into a deep sleep.

When Gail opened her eyes the next morning, her first thought was '_why am I wearing a dress?'_ And then she remembered the previous day's proceedings.

"Gail? Breakfast's ready if you want to come,"

Gail looked up and saw Chantelle hanging through the door.

"Ugh. I don't think I can stand another day being called cute and Susan's lovely whilst wearing a dress,"

Gail mumbled, half to herself and half to Chantelle. Chantelle giggled.

"Come on. They're waiting for us,"

Chantelle went over to the bed to help Gail out (Gail was a bit slow to wake up) and they went into the hall together. There, they saw a very sleepy-looking Reena and a very excited Eleanor. Chantelle ran over to Eleanor and gave her a huge hug. They both felt the same way. This was going to be great.

After breakfast, Gail and Reena had a private conversation held in low whispers.

"And _what _do you think you're doing?"

Eleanor and Chantelle ended their conversation abruptly,

"Edmund's waiting for us so he can give us a tour,"

Reena and Gail followed Eleanor to where Edmund was standing. Gail looked at his nose. It was still pretty swollen. Edmund smiled wanly at Gail before gesturing for the girls to follow him.

The tour took all day. For most of the time, Gail had been being held back by Eleanor and Chantelle who were trying to stop her from punching Edmund again through his use of the nicknames, 'dears', 'cuties' and 'princesses'.

"Let me at him,"

Gail grunted as she struggled against the combined weight of her friends after Edmund had just called them cuties for the fifth time in a row.

"Gail,"

Reena told the struggling girl,

"As much as you hate this, you need to calm down,"

Gail nodded in agreement, completely ignoring what Reena just told her and continued to struggle.

Chantelle and Eleanor rolled their eyes and gripped Gail's upper-arms tightly. Edmund ended the tour and voiced opinion that they should get changed into something a little more formal for dinner that evening. The girls nodded and went up to their rooms. Chantelle found a pale pink dress with silver threading and embroidery, Reena found a simple lilac dress, similar to Gail's except Gail's was dark green and Eleanor found a dress similar to Chantelle's except it was pale yellow with gold threading and embroidery. The girls headed down to the table and found that this time, there were place cards of where everyone was to sit. Chantelle and Eleanor smirked when they saw that Gail had been strategically placed between Caspian and Peter.

"Looks like they're playing it safely,"

Chantelle muttered to Eleanor as Chantelle sat next to Susan and Eleanor sat next to Lucy. They looked over to Reena, who had been placed beside Edmund.

"We are hosting this dinner in honour of our guests,"

Caspian stood up, smiling warmly down at the four girls as if they were about 5 years old. Gail tensed but didn't move to punch him as she looked at the warning looks that both Chantelle and Eleanor were giving her. Over the course of the dinner, the girls started making friendly conversation towards the royals. Gail started getting surprisingly well with Peter, and they planned on going horse riding together the next day. Edmund and Reena were going to go and look around the woods surrounding the castle, Eleanor and Lucy were going to make daisy chains and now they were trying to convince Chantelle and Susan to come with them, as they weren't really keen on it, instead they were hoping on staying and looking through the library. Before going to bed, the girls said goodnight to their new-found friends, Eleanor and Chantelle giving Susan and Lucy big hugs before running off to their rooms and collapsing onto the beds. As they sank into the soft mattresses in their white nightgowns, Eleanor and Chantelle thought about how nice it was here and how much fun they were having. They went to sleep slowly, eagerly awaiting the next day.


	4. Getting Ready

**A/N: Well here is chapter 4 of Why We Stayed. Anyway, there really isn't much to say apart from sorry it's so short but anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

It was early the next morning when Eleanor rose. Outside her window, she saw the sun slowly rising over the fields before the castle. Smiling, she slipped out of her bed, putting on a simple yellow dress before leaving the room.

"Eleanor," someone whispered from behind her causing her to jump. Turning around, she saw Chantelle standing outside her own door, wearing a plain pink dress similar to her own.

"Damn School, still think I have to get up at 6," Eleanor said earning a laugh from Chantelle.

"I know. We should wake the others," Chantelle said as they walked closer to each other.

"No need," Gail's voice rang from the other side of the room where she and Reena stood.

"And what were you two talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing," Reena quickly answered.

"Oh yeah," Chantelle said, smirking at the girls who stood on the other side of the room.

"Get them!" Eleanor screamed as Reena and Gail sprinted towards the door. Soon the girls were running around the castle laughing and shouting at each other until they reached the beautiful beach. Crashing into the waves, Eleanor and Chantelle smiled, seeing the other two girls having fun at last. As the girls crashed around the waves, diving under the big ones and splashing each other, they were unaware of the older kids watching them.

"Remember when we used to do that," Lucy said dreamily from the balcony of the throne room.

"It was fun wasn't it," Susan said as she watched on.

"Come girls we better prepare for the day," Peter instructs his voice sounds almost hurt. Lucy looked over to Edmund who simply shrugged his shoulders before going back inside.

"Come on Lu, today should be good," Susan said as she grabbed her sisters hand a brought her back inside.

"That was magnificent!" Reena exclaimed as she plopped onto the sand beside Eleanor, feeling the warm sun warm her wet face as she lay down onto the soft white sand.

"Yeah," Gail sighed.

"Oh my gosh, did I just hear Reena and Gail actually admit to enjoying themselves in Narnia," Chantelle said in a shocked tone.

"Oh shut up," Reena groaned as Eleanor laughed.

"Hey, we should head up so we can get ready for the day," Eleanor said as she tried to contain her giggles.

"Yeah, I really can't wait to check out their library," Chantelle agreed.

"You mean, make daisy chains," Eleanor countered with a smile. Sticking her tongue out a Eleanor, Chantelle ran up to the castle, the others close behind as they went to get ready for the day.

As soon the girls reach the guest area, Gail and Reena raced to Gail's room where they found what they had been talking about before.

"I still can't believe we found some that actually fit us," Reena said as she searched through the sack.

"I know. I just can't wait to see everyone's faces," Gail replied as she walked into her bathroom while Reena went into her cupboard.

"Ready?" Gail asked as she walked back into the room,

"Yep," Reena said jumping out of the cupboard.  
"Let's go show the others," she said with a smile before rushing out of the room.

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy sat out on the couch waiting for the girls to be ready. They had seen them rush into the castle just before and had come to collect them for today's events. As they talked silently between each other about the upcoming event between Narnia and Archenland, they heard Gail's door creak open.

"What are you wearing," Susan said almost immediately when they saw Gail and Reena. They both wore an old pair of the boys' clothes - simple pair of pants and a tunic - and were giggling at the faces the kings and queens where wearing.

"What?" Gail asked innocently as Eleanor and Chantelle came out of their own rooms, laughing almost immediately.

"You're wearing guy's clothes," Eleanor laughed as the Kings and Queens snapped out of their shock.

"Um, you should probably get changed ladies," Peter said, only causing Gail to laugh.

"If we're going horse riding," Gail began

"And looking around the woods," Reena continued

"Then we're wearing these," the both answered together.

"Okay then," Edmund said with a smile.  
"Shall we get going?"

"Sure, she you guys later," Reena said before she left with Edmund, Peter and Gail.

"Well we're off to the library, she you later," Susan said, but was stopped by Lucy.

"Please come with us, it'll be fun," Lucy begged, Eleanor nodded her head in agreement.

"But we want to go to the library," Chantelle explained, causing both Eleanor and Lucy to pull a face.

"Please," the two said. Chantelle and Susan shared a look before Susan said,

"Fine, but only for a little while," Susan sighed as the two younger girls ran of cheering.


	5. Decisions

**A/N: Hadam here, not much to say really except sorry for the late update – I'm on holidays and I was having family arrive and stuff, not to mention all of the Christmas preparations which mum cleverly put ME in charge of so sorry again. So read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

"I still can't believe you talked us into this,"

Susan's voice echoed through the trees. Lucy and Eleanor turned and smiled at the two girls who were following them. As they stepped into the clearing, Eleanor and Chantelle's eye widened. Daisies, of every colour imaginable, covered the ground in scores. Eleanor looked at Lucy.

"Well, we came to make daisy chains, did we not?"

Lucy asked Eleanor. Eleanor grinned and immediately found a spot to sit. Chantelle looked at Susan, a glint in her eye as she ran after Eleanor, accidentally running into her, as they both fell to the ground, giggling.

* * *

Edmund hadn't stopped chuckling to himself since the party had left the castle. Both Reena and Gail had been given horses to ride and both girls had mounted in a particularly boyish manner. Peter had invited Caspian to join them earlier, but instead Caspian had just muttered something about 'having to do some stuff'. He thought it was so cute when they came out on their little strike. Peter glanced at Edmund, who nodded. They stopped their horses abruptly as Gail and Reena did the same. The two kings dismounted and took some packages from their saddle bags. As they came around to help the girls off their horses, both Gail and Reena dismounted. Peter chuckled as Edmund looked at them, humoured.

"Ok then, let's go for a little adventure and then we've packed a little something so we can have a picnic,"

Edmund told the girls as they attached lead ropes to the horses and tied them to branches. Gail looked at him witheringly.

"Dude, we're not, like, five,"

Peter grinned at Gail's comment, supressing a laugh as they set off on their walk.

* * *

"Your majesties,"

A dwarf ran up to Susan and Lucy,

"The kings are awaiting your return in the castle – they have received news about the upcoming war,"

Susan and Lucy looked at Chantelle and Eleanor,

"What about them?"

Susan asked.

"They are required at the meeting as well, your majesty. Remember the prophecy?"

Lucy nodded to the dwarf and followed him back to the castle.

* * *

"We can't send them into battle, they're too young. _And_ they haven't had any weapon training,"

Caspian's voice echoed around the room. Gail huffed indignantly beside Chantelle.

"As much as I agree with Caspian,"

Lucy interrupted,

"These girls are part of a prophecy - a prophecy that will save Narnia. I fear to see the consequences should we keep them from the battle,"

"Well what do you suggest we do, Lucy?"

Peter asked his younger sister,

"Hand these girls a death sentence?"

"No,"

Lucy responded calmly,

"Start training them,"

Edmund and Susan voiced their agreements as Peter and Caspian sat stoically, not muttering a word until finally,

"I agree with Lucy, Peter. They're part of a prophecy and we need to get them prepared. I'm not suggesting we put them in the battle. I just think they need to know how to defend themselves - upcoming battle or not."

Peter finally bowed his head.

"Well let's go then. Susan, you teach Chantelle archery; Lucy show Eleanor how to use a dagger; Edmund and Caspian, come with me and we'll teach Gail and Reena sword fighting."

The kings and queens went with the girls and started to teach them defensive techniques. Susan and Lucy were the first to reach the weaponry shed. Susan found a bow much like her own and a quiver full of arrows. She got them out and handed them to Chantelle. Lucy got a dagger with an intricately carved handle and handed it to Eleanor. The two queens took the girls to different parts of the training area so they didn't end up injuring each other. Susan took Chantelle to some targets to begin practising. As Susan picked up her own bow and arrows, Chantelle asked the older girl a question,

"Are we really going into war?"

Susan looked at the younger girl and nodded her head grimly. There was no use lying to her now, she figured. Chantelle picked her own bow and arrows up and Susan readjusted her position. She stood behind Chantelle as the younger girl pulled the string back and released it, sending the arrow flying forwards onto the target. Susan looked at her wide-eyed.

"How did you -"

Chantelle looked as shocked as Susan was as she just stared at the arrow tip planted deep within the centre of the target. Both girls were snapped out of their thoughts as a dagger flew past Chantelle's ear, landing beside the arrow on the target Chantelle had been aiming at. They spun around to see an incredibly shocked-looking Lucy beside and equally shocked Eleanor. Chantelle and Eleanor looked at each other, a wild excitement in their eyes. This was awesome.

"Ok and now DUCK!"

Edmund yelled at Reena as she trained on the dummies, Gail beside her.

_'Well at least I don't have Peter and Caspian yelling at me,'_

She thought as she shifted her weight, preparing herself for the next 'attack'. Edmund shouted orders at her as Reena continued slashing away. Eventually, Reena was so tired; she literally couldn't raise her blade anymore.

"Edmund, I have to stop,"

She told the brown-haired boy as he watched her steady progress. She stepped away from the dummy and dropped her sword on the ground, collapsing beside Gail who had just done the same thing. The Kings helped the girls up as they walked back to the castle together.

"I just can't believe how good they are,"

Peter told the others after they had taken the girls back to their rooms,

"It's Aslan,"

Lucy told them,

"He's helping them master the skills they require to-"

"Fulfil the prophecy,"

Edmund interrupted,

"There's really nothing we can do to protect them,"

Susan said sadly as Caspian wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We just need to trust that it will all work out in the end,"

Peter said,

"And prepare them for the upcoming battle."


End file.
